Heavy Rain
by Dropdexd
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, an average seventeen year old boy caught in the fringes of a Kidnapping and murder. He is to catch a serial killer that drowns his victims in heavy rain within a 5-7 day span. (OC, the ratings in some chapters may vary on how I feel.)


**Prologue**

Rin was cornered without a doubt, there were four males, two with camcorders and one with a pair of brass knuckles, the fourth male seemed reluctant but held a bat to his body anyway. She wouldn't let four assholes that probably didn't know how to fight intimidate her this way-she had too much pride for that to ever happen. If she had to fight, that's what she'll do.

"So how about it sweetheart, are you going to give us what we want?" One of them grinned, staring down at Rin's body while licking his lips. "They do say Kuchiki's are amazing at everything they do, and if that's the case-you wouldn't mind having sex with all four of us in this here alley way." The other one sided.

"As if I would stoop as low as to giving you jokes anything. You outta be lucky to get this close to me, now move out of my way!" Rin shouted as loudly as she can, angering one of them.

"You bitch!" He growled, swinging his arm to her face which she easily ducked and retaliated with a crescent kick to his jaw. He fell over for bit as the others charged at her, she defended against all of them easily-but didn't notice one of them sneak passed her and grab her from behind, holding onto her body for dear life. Rin squirmed, trying to back him up into the boxes or a trash can but was violently thrown against a wall and then floor.

She yelped in pain as her knee scraped the floor, Rin attempted to crawl towards her bag that contained her cell phone but was pulled by the ankle-one of the assaulters chuckled menacingly as Rin's plaid skirt hiked up slowly.

He licked his lips, turning her around so that she faced him. His turquoise eyes and matching hair showed no sign of remorse, or consequence.

"You're a rather...flashy one I may say." He smirked chuckling again. "Too bad there'll be no one here to hear you scream."

Rin couldn't feel her arms and legs as she watched in horror, he was touching her inner thigh, hiking her skirt up, he was going to rape her! Her breathing grew numb, her eyes shut waiting for it all to end when suddenly.

"You just don't learn do you Grimmjow." A voice called from the end of the alley way. Scowl as evident as ever, his hands lay cooly in his pocket and his orange hair matching the rhythm of the wind.

Grimmjow growled, pushing his hand away From Rin's thighs.

"Kurosaki!" He growled. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"A Good Samaritan isn't asked why he's doing a good deed and expects nothing in return. You should learn that sometime."

Grimmjow's entourage knew Kurosaki well, no doubt about it. Kurosaki made sure to give them a proper ass-kicking had they been caught trying to attempt something heinous. Grimmjow's group quickly disbanded, leaving the menace behind.

The teal-haired man frowned angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing trying to interrupt my plans Kurosaki!"

The orange-hosted teenager hadn't replied, he simply grabbed the baseball bat one of his goons left behind-walking towards Grimmjow with caution. "You see, my mom always taught me that if sex is is not consensus, it isn't a plan. It's rape." Kurosaki swung at the loudmouth with force, Grimmjow, taken aback, dodged in the nick of time but fell under a pile of debris, sparing Kurosaki enough time to grab the frail girl and flee.

Flee to safety.

-0000-

Rin could feel the stares as she made her way down the hallway of Karakura Senior High School that Monday morning. The weekend had been a blur, all she remembered was the color Blue and Orange...how she hated those two split complementary hues.

"They're staring." Rukia Kuchiki, senior and Vice President of her class. As hard working as she was, Rin's sister could be a huge pain in the ass sometime. Rin winced feeling the textures of the white gauze that took up no more than half of her face and bandages all over her knees and back-not to mention that she reeked of antibiotics.

"No shit Sherlock." Rin replied dryly as move past the overwhelming crowd of High School Adolescences. Rukia chuckled snidely at her remark. "Sheesh, it's your First official year in High School and you obviously don't know how it works around here."

Rin frowned. "I could care less about it. Christ Rukia just give me a break, We can't all be smart and popular."

"Unless you're a Kuchiki." She sang before her violet eyes made contact with two of her closest friends. Renji, a childhood friend that both Rin and Rukia knew since they had been in mere diapers. Kaien, Rukia's annoyingly persistent boyfriend-they've been dating since her freshman year in high school. Rin sighed in irritation as her sister made her way to the two tall male figures. Rin, had no choice BUT to follow; her black-yet-expensively-chic loafers making contact with the pristine floor.

Kaieb greeting Rukia with a pop kiss, making both Renji and Rin squirm with discomfort. Renji was among the first to have a crush on Rukia, since pre-school; being the bitch that she was, Rukia rejected all of his advances.

"Woah Rin what the hell happened to you?!" Renji asked worriedly, attempting to touch the gauze. Rin recoiled at the touch. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No kidding, you look like some mummy." Kaien stated, his chin resting on Rukia's head.

"You pompous-ass." Rin growled, shoving him and Rukia.

"You brat!" Rukia shot, defending him. "If you're going to be so aggravating, go pick a fight somewhere else."

Rin's heart shuttered, her once temper-headedness turned into a frown. She glared at Rukia with a now saddened glance.

Rukia, in a blink of an eye knew she had said something wrong. "Rin-"

"No. It's okay."

"Rin please I didn't mean to-"

"No you did." She shot a smile. "I'm okay, I've gotta report to Dr. Unohana's Office, see ya!" She waved, rushing past the crowd of people as the Bell Sounded for first period.

All Rukia could think about was what she had said.

Just what was she hiding?

-000-

August 18th

_Homeroom_

_Dr. Retsu Unohana_

"Ichigooooo~" Keigo shrieked in his ear from his desk a few feet away. He frowned upon sight of Keigo, punching him back into his seat.

"Hey Keigo." Replied Ichigo, voice full of boredom as he took a seat behind his friend Chad.

"Ichigo." Chad said simply as Ichigo shot him a nod with a smile. "Oh hey Chad, how was your summer vacation?"

"Pretty good, I traveled to America with my grandfather, other than that I worked. How was yours?"

Ichigo groaned groggily. "Weird, nothing happened, I helped at the clinic most of the the time...but two days before school I ran into Grimmjow." His hands now in fists, staring aimlessly at the smart board.

"Hm, that's odd, any reason why?"

"He tried to rape some girl. Him and his group of friends."

Chad cringed in disdain. "How sick?"

"Yeah, I know. She was in pretty bad shape too." Chad nods, he turns around upon hearing the door close.

A woman, with a braid behind her back and white coat set her books down on the desk in the front. She grabs a black expo marker:

_Retsu Unohana_

_11th grade Anatomy honors_

She pivots on her heels as she faced the now quiet classroom.

"Good Morning everyone! I hope you've all enjoyed your Summer Vacation. My name is Retsu Unohana, but call me Dr. Unohana. Now if you look in front of your desk you'll find a sheet of paper labeled "class syllabus", we're going to go over it quickly so that we get an understanding of how things work around Karakura High School for all the new faces."

Ichigo groaned mentally as the rustling of paper sounded the room. He rested his chin onto his palm; Christ can it be lunch already?

40 minutes into class and Unohana was already assigning work to be returned the next block scheduling.

"Please keep in mind that this will be your first grade, and there isn't much on this paper so you will be graded critically."

Groans filled the classroom as Unohana smiled in optimism. "I promise you it'll all work out in the en-"

"SORRY I'M LATE CAPTAIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME." Someone said as they burst through the class with a sheet of paper in their hand, she was panting heavily and most of her knees were filled with bandages. She looked so familiar.

"Ah yes, you must be Rin Kuchiki. I had the liberty of teaching all of your siblings." Retsu smiled gleefully but her smile faded when she noticed all of the bruises and cuts on her body.

Retsu cleared her throat. "Very well then, class." Her voice shifting to firm.

"I'm pleased to introduce Rin Kuchiki, she's a year younger than you guys but due to circumstances, she'll be in our homeroom class."

She bowed respectively towards Unohana and stood upright.

"Ah yes, you'll be seated next to...Kurosaki."

Ichigo froze at the sound of his name being called but kept his demeanor-I mean it wasn't like he knew who she was or anything.

Unohana gave Rin a good pat on her shoulder with a smile. "He's by the window to your left." She whispered.

She gulped, walking past the ogling faces or scowling ones, whichever the hell they were, Rin grabbed her chair and sat down quietly, folding her hands.

Ichigo, however, was stunned.

She was the one.

The one that he saved from being raped.


End file.
